One Night
by JC O'Bryan
Summary: Draco wanted one night with Hermione before his life left his control. (Rated M to be safe.) Let me know what you think.


**One Night Only**

He found her on the balcony overlooking the gardens and fairy lights. He came up behind her placing his fingers on her hips to pull her against him. His lips found the sensitive spot below her ear. His words sent shivers over her whole body, "One night please."

She came to get air and to think over his proposal he asked her earlier that day in her office. " _I want one night with you before I am to do what is expected of me and marry her."_

" _Why do you want one night with me of all women?" She surprised him by not laughing him straight out of her office right then or smacking him across the face._

 _Rolling his eyes to the ceiling he stood before her and said, "I don't know if you will understand my reasons, but the only way to describe it is I want one thing in my life that wasn't pre-planned for me. I want one memory that I can say was all mine, even if it was only one night."_

" _I get that, but why me?" Her warm eyes seemed to really understand._

" _I want to know if you live up to all the dreams I've had of you. Give me one night to ravish you, taste you, leave you sated and satisfied. I won't talk of it and we can leave one another the next morning with a great memory. I know you're just as curious as I am. I can see your eyes dilate when I get close to you, I see your breathing change, and your face turns a seductive shade of pink. Let me, no us, have this one night."_

"Will you give us this one night, my precious lioness?" His lips lightly kissed along her neck.

She couldn't speak. She had barely nodded before she felt the tug at her navel as he apparated them into her bedroom. She opened her eyes as he spun her to face him. "Thank you. We won't regret this."

"I know." Her arms went around his neck as he moved in closer to kiss her. She returned his kiss with slow heat. His lips a contrast seeming hard but the softness made a knot form in her stomach. He slipped the zipper down before he took the tips of his fingers to graze her soft skin sending goosebumps over her skin.

Her mind went blank as he picked her off the floor to carry her to the bed. He placed her on the middle of the bed when she realized she only had her lace knickers on, causing her to blush from her head to her toes.

"Such a beautiful shade of pink; I plan to kiss every inch." He drawled while standing to take his clothes off. Her eyes never left his as he divested his clothes. She thought he would make sure they were placed in the proper place but he surprised her as he flung them from him not caring where they landed.

Joining her on the bed when he was completely naked his lips found hers again kissing her as his hands moved over her body. He left not an inch of her untouched whether from his fingers or his mouth. She was just as curious of his body. She studied him until she knew she would be able to recall him at any moment she wanted. It might only be one night for him but for her it would be the rest of her life of that she was certain.

He kissed her deeply as he entered her. Once fully in, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding as she moaned deep from throat arching into him.

"Hold still, love, I want to remember this first time."

Smiling she nipped at his neck playfully as she whispered on his skin, "First time?"

Locking his grey eyes with her warm brown he kissed her before responding, "Yes, did you think I was going to get you for one night and only have you once?"

"I hoped not."

The only words spoken between them for the next few hours were soft moans and deep passionate growls. The two would love one another over and over throughout the night stopping only to rest for a few hours and then wake the other for more time in each other's loving embrace.

The night turned to day and back to night. He slipped carefully from her arms while she slept. He left her just as he said he would. He kissed her one last time before apparating back to his apartment. He slowly moved toward his bedroom to grab clean clothes before heading to his shower. He laughed to himself as he realized he forgot his green tie.

The water rolled over him as he unwillingly washed her from him. He had dinner with his future wife and their parents. He thought one night would satisfy his curiosity and leave him to happily move on with Astoria. He now knew he condemned his future wife and him to a life of misery. Neither will ever be happy. How could they be when he gave his heart, soul and love to another?

A fortnight later on New Year's Eve, Hermione sat with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Luna as Draco said his vows to Astoria Greengrass. Ron handed her a tissue as silent tears slid down her cheeks. She was grateful Ron just thought her tears were her just being an emotional woman for the romance of weddings.

No one but Hermione noticed that Draco's eyesight were just above Astoria's as he spoke his vows. He spoke to Astoria but he wasn't speaking for her. His vows were for the woman dabbing her warm brown eyes with the tissue that Ron had just handed her. Tears slipped from his grey eyes as well.

Draco watched as Hermione danced with everyone from Harry Potter to Viktor Krum before she finally came to wish the couple well, "Congratulations, I hope you two have a fabulous life together. It was a lovely ceremony and reception."

Astoria smiled and said, "Thank you, Miss Granger."

"Are you leaving?" Draco asked his hands behind him inching to reach out to her.

Smiling tightly she said, "Yes. I have a very busy schedule after the first of the year; again, may you have a happy marriage."

Astoria didn't miss the looks between the two. Taking Draco's arm in hers she said, "I'm certain we will, Ms. Granger thank you." Astoria then turned with Draco moving away. Harry walked up to Hermione and said, "Let's get you out of here."

Draco and Astoria left for their honeymoon as Hermione rang in the New Year on her couch holding the pillow that still smelled of Draco crying to sleep over the loss of the best Christmas gift she ever received.


End file.
